Stormöyene
Stormöyene (The Storm Islands) , ''sometimes referred to as "''Cold Hawaii" ''or "''Singapore of the North", is an island nation in the North Atlantic. The archipelago consists of 13 islands and a number of shoals, islets and rocks. It is the 5th smallest country in the world, and the most densely populated, with 660,000 residents. The islands was first colonized by Vikings around 1000AD, and have since seen successive waves of immigration, predominantly from Scandinavia and Northern Europe, but as of late from many different nations as industry and natural resources attract skilled and unskilled workers. Unlike the other islands of the North Sea, such as Iceland and Greenland, Stormöyene were never a formal part of any Scandinavian nation, and became an independent nation state early in its history. The islands Frelseöya - The first Viking settlement and a historically rich area Gråskär - A heavily urbanized residential island Davidsöya - An island popular with recent immigrants Storöya - The capital and largest island of the archipelago Hvidvand - The nations industry and shipping hub Katteklippan - Site of the international airport Regnöya - A large extinct volcano dominates this island Söderöya - The southernmost islands, remote and famous for seafood History The archipelago was settled by Viking explorers in the early 1000's AD. Fishing was the main food source, but over time agriculture and livestock were introduced. During upheavals and unrest in Northern Europe, Stormöya recieved many immigrants, who shaped the culture of the country. Power over Stormöya was not based on monarchy, but by election of a lagman(lawman) among the ruling family heads. This method persisted relatively peacefully until the introduction of voting rights for men, and later universal suffrage, in the 20th century. Economy The islands are rich in mineable resources, and industry and trade flourished early, sustaining a large population relative to the islands' limited food resources. In the middle of the 20th century, the discovery of enormous oil and gas reserves beneath the sea lead to an explosive growth in the economy and the population, which reshaped the island's lifestyle, demographics and appearance. Today, the country's main concern is shifting their dependence away from fossil fuel reserves and finding sustainable ways to retain its high standard of living. Geography The thirteen islands vary in terrain and size. Some feature striking natural areas, while others are fully urbanized with highrises and tower blocks. There are many hills and mountains that provide a getaway for the densely packed population. Transport The islands are effectively knit together using ferry services, as deep waters make bridge-building challenging. The international airport at Katteklippan is a busy hub in the Northern hemisphere. Car use is relatively limited, with a focus on buses, bikes and a tram network on Storöya. Demographics The many waves of immigration are reflected in the demographics. The majority of the population trace their lineage to Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland. A significant minority have their roots in the rest of Europe, mostly Germany, the United Kingdom and the Netherlands, but also Portugal, Italy, Spain and Russia. Around 10% of the population are more recent immigrants from Latin America, Asia and Africa. Language The isolated location, and the mix of different immigrants, have created a unique language of Stormöyene. Stormöysk (Storm Island-ese) is spoken by most of the population. It is an amalgamation of Swedish, Norwegian and Danish, with influences from English. Stormöysk spelling appeared organically over time and is likewise a mixture of many different conventions from the Nordic countries. Welfare and education The country sports a university on Storöya, and many trade schools that cater to the industry's needs. Education is generally of a high standard, but state-funded school is not as extensive as in Scandinavia. In general, the Stormöyene government focuses their spending on infrastructure and economic development rather than healthcare, education, childcare and the like, the historical reasoning being that most of the jobs on the islands paid fairly generous wages to attract talent to the remote islands. Recent governments have sought to beef up on social spending, however, for the time when fossil fuel extraction becomes less viable.